Accidentally in Love
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Natsu Dragneel forgot his dad's number so he made up a random phone number for the school. Lucy Heartfilia is not pleased when a school keeps calling her phone concerning a stranger named Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally in Love**

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia is a 15 year old blonde, in her sophomore year. Walking home from her elite private school, she feels her phone ringing.

Unknown number.

 _Oh no, not again._

"Are you going to pick up...?" Her best friend Levy asks, and Lucy sighs.

"Nope, not picking up."

Levy looks at her curiously, as Lucy hangs up the phone. 2 minutes later, a voicemail appears. Listening to the voicemail, she automatically knows what's going on.

"Hello. _This is Fairy Tail High, calling, it is Tuesday, December 21. Would you please call to let us know why Natsu Dragneel is not in school today? Phone number is 646-***-***. Thank you."_

Lucy rolls her eyes and groans.

"What's wrong?" Levy asks.

"For the past month this kid Natsu decides to give my number to some school and now every time he's absent they decide to call my phone. MY phone! Like are you freaking kidding me?!" Lucy shouts, annoyed.

Out of all numbers he decide to give his teachers HER number. Who is this Natsu anyways?

How dare he disturb her peace!

"Is he cute? Maybe you can finally get a boyfriend!" Levy squeals, clapping her hands together.

Lucy laughs. "Please. I bet you he looks like a toad. The nerve he has, giving my phone away..." She grumbles and mutters a few curse words under her breath.

"Aw Lu... Don't be like that. Maybe he might actually be cute!" Levy says, happily.

Glaring at her best friend, they part ways and say their goodbyes as Lucy enters her lonely mansion of a home.

Walking up to her room, she decides to try something.

The voicemail mentioned something about Fairy Tail High School right? So why not see where that is.

Perhaps she'll hunt this bastard down and give him a piece of her mind. Ha.

Turning on her laptop, she goes on google, and type in, Fairy Tail High School. Waiting a couple of minutes, the site loads and leads her to a bunch of results. Clicking on the first one that looked like an official school website, she looks for it's location.

 _Magnolia._

That's a 2 hour plane ride from where she lived. Acalypha.

Yes she has her own private jet, but does she want to waste her time on an idiot like him? Of course not. Besides, her private jet was only used to travel to her father's business meetings where she was needed.

And she would need a driver. Capricorn would most likely decline, unless father says so,

Seeing how the school had around a thousand students, she decides to google this guy up. Typing his name in the google search button, only one person came up.

Of course, with his unique name and all.

She clicks on his facebook profile, mentally thanking google in the process.

He has pink hair.

She starts laughing. Pink hair?! How is that possible. But surprisingly, it looked kind of good on him.

Anyways, scrolling through his feed she sees pictures of him with a naked guy and a guy filled with piercings that nobody wants to be messed with. Hmm, he looks pretty normal compared to his friends...

Looking through, she notes that in every photo he has this white scarf on. His pink hair and white scarf doesn't look bad on him, and looking at his age, he too, was 15. Same age as her. Same grade, too.

Well that's nice.

Logging off, she turns her laptop off, and decides to do some homework instead.

Maybe tomorrow she'll do more research. It's not really stalking someone...more like finding out about the person who decided it was funny to prank her by giving her number to a principal.

When she finds this person she will make him regret being born into this world. She will give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

After eating dinner, Lucy goes up to her room, ready to chill out and see what people are up to on her social media websites.

However, peace is disturbed as her phone starts ringing.

Unknown number.

Praying it has nothing to do with the situation with that kid Natsu, she hopes he did not give her number to another random person.

Unsure of whether she should answer or hang up, she mentally creates an argument inside her head.

I mean, what if it's one of her friends who changed their numbers?

Or what if one of Natsu's friends prank calling her?

After a while she decides to pick up. Because what are the odds it has something to do with that bastard, Natsu.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is your refrigerator running?"

Mentally groaning, Lucy is pissed as hell. This has got to be the lamest prank call ever, and that guy on the phone is probably an amateur considering how he didn't even bother to block his number.

Idiot.

"No, my refrigerator is fine. Your prank call is lame," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh well this is Sear's Home Repair service, we'll be right over!"

Lucy blinks.

Silence.

Then she cracks up laughing. "AHAHAHAHA okay no offense but your prank is lame," she says.

"My prank was NOT lame!"

"You can't fool anyone with that joke. I swear, you're such an amateur!" Lucy says, laughing.

"You have a cute laugh, hehe. But my joke was AWESOME. How dare you call it lame!" The guy says, and Lucy sighs.

Why is she talking to a stranger that tried to prank call her?

"I'm just speaking the truth," she says, and hangs up the phone.

Because talking to a stranger is just creepy.

But she has to admit, it was pretty entertaining even if it's for a short amount of time. Looking at the number, she wonders what to do with it.

Oh who is she kidding...? He's just some stranger she met.

What is wrong with her?

* * *

Unfortunately for her, her phone starts to ring and it's literally 6 in the morning. Nobody should be awake at this time.

Looking at the caller I.D., she sees an unknown but very familiar number.

Is it the same guy from yesterday?

She hopes not.

Picking up the phone, she immediately regrets her decision.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Your sex-therapist is on the line and wants to reschedule the appointment."

Same voice, same stupid prank. Lucy groans.

This has got to be a joke!

First this kid Natsu gives away her number a few months ago and now some random dude decides to prank call her?!

This isn't happening.

"You're terrible at prank calls," she says, and she hears the voice on the other line groan.

"Seriously?! Not even a laugh? A chuckle?!"

"Dude. It's SIX in the morning, ain't nobody got time to laugh when we could be asleep!" She yells into the phone.

"Jeez, you're loud. It's 8:00 where I'm at. Besides, not my problem you don't find anything funny," the voice says.

"It's not my problem you're not funny," Lucy says.

"HEY! I'm the funniest person you've met!" He protests.

Lucy sighs. Why is she arguing with a stranger on the phone in 6 in the morning?! On a Saturday?!

Hanging up the phone, she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Exactly two hours later, her phone rang again, and looking at the called I.D., Lucy feels an urge to throw her phone out the window, bury it under a truck, and never see it again.

But then she would start feeling sorry and find a way to get her phone back.

Because the unknown number is calling once more, and she does NOT want her morning to be ruined. Actually it was already ruined when he woke her up at 6:00am.

Especially on a SATURDAY!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" She shouts into the phone.

"Jeez, woman. I need help with a history paper! No need to be so rude!" He says.

"I don't even know you?"

"I can't leave and hang out with my friends until I finish this. So please? Pretty pretty pretty please with cherries and spicy chicken on top? Pleaaaaseeeeee?" He begs, screaming into the phone.

Lucy sighs. "What's your name?"

"Natsu the great!"

Natsu... Natsu...

Why does that name seem so familiar...?

Hmm, COULD IT BE THE SAME PERSON WHO GAVE AWAY HER NUMBER?!

Lucy is beyond pissed right now. But she's trying not to jump to conclusions.

"You don't happen to be... Natsu Dragneel... Do you? From Fairy Tail High...?" She asks with suspicion.

"DAMN! You're a fortune teller?"

Her blood boils cold. Her veins pop out. She is beyond furious.

This Natsu has been the cause of her disturbed peace.

"YOU GAVE MY FUCKING NUMBER TO YOUR FUCKING PRINCIPAL WHO KEEPS CALLING WHENEVER YOU'RE ABSENT!" She screams, throwing a nearby pillow to the other side of the room.

"AH! So it was your number I gave to the school. Well it's not my fault I forgot my dad's number and had to make up a number on the spot," he says casually.

Is he serious right now? Lucy wants to give him a good slap to his face.

"You're so stupid, I swear! You better fix this mess or I will hunt you down!"

"Eh, not today. Maybe some other day."

Lucy sighs. This is taking forever. There is no arguing with this guy, considering his carefree attitude and low intelligence.

But what are the odds? The person who gave her number to the school ends up prank calling her with those lame jokes.

Is this even possible?!

Is this some kind of dream?! Because if it is, she really wants to wake up. Like, now.

Lucy hangs up the phone, muttering curses under her breath. Pinching herself, she realizes it's not a silly dream, and whines.

A few seconds later, the same number rings again.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH MY LIFE?!"

"Jeez, you're LOUD! You're weird, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name?"

"Because I told you mine, so you need to tell me yours! Duh!" Natsu says, and Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Too bad, that's your problem for telling me your name," she says.

"You're weird. I'm gonna name you Weirdo on my contacts until I find your name," he says.

"I'm NOT weird!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not! Ugh why am I arguing with you anyways? This is wasting my time!" Lucy says.

"Oh yeah, you have to help me with my History paper! Hey weirdo! You promised me!"

Mentally groaning, Lucy slaps herself internally.

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **The first part is based on a real story where this guy gave my number to his principal and whenever he's absent the principal calls my phone thinking I'm his parent. Which is basically where I got this idea from... Too bad for me, it's not a love story like it will be with Lucy.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally in Love**

 **Chapter 2**

This is _not_ happening.

There is absolutely no way, Lucy, the Heartfilia heiress is helping that same person who ruined her peaceful life with a freaking history project.

She finds it hard to believe she's texting him. And even harder to believe that she's sitting in front of a laptop, doing research for him.

Please somebody, save her. Tell her this is a dream. That when she wakes up, life will be a series of cupcakes and rainbows with unicorns on top.

Because she's gotten detention from him before. He decided to give her phone to the school official, making them believe her number was the number of Natsu's parent's number.

So whenever he was absent, they'd call her phone.

And when it accidentally went off in class during an exam, her teacher thought she was cheating. And bam. Detention.

So why is she helping him finish his history project?!

"I seriously can't believe I'm helping an idiot like you," Lucy typed on her phone.

"You're meannnnn," Natsu replied. "By the way, we're almost done. Just a paragraph on Fiore's cultures and we're all good!"

"You mean YOU'RE all good. I'm gonna get a headache after this," she typed.

"Feel better weirdo!"

"Gee thanks."

"See? Was that so hard being nice?" He asks, through text.

"I was being sarcastic," she replies.

"Hmph whatever."

With a loud sigh, Lucy walks out her room to the kitchen, deciding to make a sandwich for herself.

Passing her maids and servants, she head towards the kitchen, waving hello to the kitchen staff. A few are preparing dinner, while some are making cupcakes for her father's next big event.

"Hello miss Lucy, how can we help you today?"

She giggles. "No need to call me miss. Just call me Lucy. Geez, how many times do I have to tell you guys that? But anyways, you guys can continue your work. I'm going to make myself a sandwich," she says.

The head chef shakes his head. "Oh no, we can't let you do that. Say, what type of bread do you want? Monterey cheddar? Flatbread? Pita bread? Italian? French? -"

"Uhh I'll take Italian," Lucy says. Truth to be told, she doesn't know half the bread on the list.

"Great! What kind of meat do you like? Ham? Turkey? Bacon? Chicken? Perhaps you'd want some meatballs inside?"

Lucy blinks. "Uh ham is fine," she says, watching the staff stuff a bunch of ham into her sandwich. Living in a rich household has it's perks, but sometimes she wants to do it herself. Truth to be told, she just wanted a tiny classic simple sandwich, but her stuff just loves to make gourmet food.

"Great! What kind of cheese would you like? Cheddar? American? Swiss? Ah, and would you like it warmed up too? What about the vegetables? Lettuce? Tomatoes? Cucumbers? Oh and the sauce? Mayonnaise? Honey mustard? Ketchup?"

And the list goes on and on.

After the kitchen staff prepares the nice sandwich for her, Lucy stands there awkwardly, as they place it on a fancy plate, and hands it over to Lucy. Taking the plate, she smells the delicious aroma of the sandwich, fancier than she was expecting actually.

Walking back up to her room, she is careful not to act too 'unladylike,' afraid her father might scold her. Walking in an orderly fashion, she enters her room, before she finally relaxes her shoulders.

It's too much work, behaving like a princess in those hallways. Therefore, the only place where Lucy feels comfortable to act herself is in her room, where she can never get yelled at for doing some thing wrong.

She picks up her phone.

27 missed calls.

She looks at the 35 text messages sent. All from Natsu.

This idiot...

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" The first message read.

"I MISS YOU."

"I NEED YOU!"

"WEIRDO WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY CALLS?!"

And it goes on and on.

Ignoring her phone, she continues to let it buzz as she takes a bite into her deliciously made sandwich.

Her phone vibrates, and this time he's calling her for the 28th time.

Should she pick up?

Picking up the phone, she immediately hears an idiot named Natsu breathe a sigh of relief.

"Calm down, I was gone for only 5 minutes to get a sandwich!" She says.

"5 minutes is a long time! You could've been kidnapped!"

"Uh no. I don't think that's possible," she says, considering how there's so much security in here. But he doesn't need to know that.

"WELL I NEED HELP! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Natsu shouts from the other line.

"Your history project...?"

"YES!"

"Calm down, you only need one more paragraph and you're all set..." Lucy says, taking a sip from her soda.

"NO! WHILE YOU WERE GONE I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED THE DOCUMENT WITHOUT SAVING IT!"

Lucy's jaw drops. "WHAT?! SO I WASTED AN HOUR OF MY LIFE WITH YOU FOR NOTHING?!"

"No, no, no! What do I do?!"

With a loud groan, Lucy mutters a few curses under her breath, and wonders what she has done to deserve this fate of being intruded by an annoying stranger with no brain.

"You're on your own! Good luck!" She shouts, and hangs up the phone. Closing her laptop, she decides this is useless.

How did she end up talking to someone like him?!

* * *

December snow covers the city of Acalypha like blankets, as Lucy grab onto a warm pair of mittens and head outside, without bothering to tell anyone except her maid, Virgo. Besides, it's not like her father will care, so why should she bother letting him know?

Walking through the snow, she enters a small but cozy café, and is greeted by the warm scent of coffee.

"Lu-chan! Over here!" Her best friend Levy waves, and Lucy waves back, taking the empty seat across from her in that cozy booth made for four.

"Are we early?" She asks, and Levy nods.

"We're 10 minutes early. Cana should be here soon. So how's your winter break coming along so far?"

"Terrible," Lucy whines, burying her face in her hands.

Levy giggles. "What's wrong?"

"Remember that kid who gave my number to the principal? He prank called me yesterday! And his jokes were lame!" Lucy complains, mentally crying inside.

Explaining what happened with Natsu and his history project problem, Levy only laughs.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe you guys will end up together! And besides you guys are the same age! It's fate that he stumbled upon your number!" Levy squeals.

Lucy glares at her best friend. "Of course not! I don't even know him!"

"Know who?" A voice says, and the two turn and look at Cana. Standing there with an alcoholic drink in hand, the girl sits down next to Levy.

"Nobody important," Lucy says, groaning. Feeling her phone vibrate, she already knows who it is.

She decides not to pick up. Besides, he annoys her. And gets on her nerves.

"I smell love on the air~" Levy laughs, and earns a glare from Lucy.

Explaining the situation to Cana, Lucy mentally cries as Cana too, joins Levy in the teasing.

"Come on, guys! He's a complete stranger!" Lucy denies, hoping they'd stop and talk about something more meaningful.

"Next thing you know they're everybody's relationship goals!" Cana shouts,laughing.

Covering her now red face, Lucy wishes she had stayed home instead.

She loves her friends and all, but this is too embarrassing.

* * *

Walking home alone in the snow, Lucy feels the soft snowflakes touch the too of her nose, before brushing it away. Pulling out her phone, she sees a bunch of unread messages from a certain person named Natsu.

"I swear, you need an off button," she typed, and pressed send.

"YOURE FINALLY HERE!" She reads, and rolls her eyes a bit.

"Yes I am. Do you need anything?" She asks, hoping his answer is no. But then again, he keeps her entertained.

"Wanna play a game?"

"No."

Of course knowing him, he would probably make up the most ridiculous game ever made in history.

"Well, weirdo who won't tell me her name. Let's be friends!"

Friends?! With a stranger?

"Uh I don't even know you," Lucy types.

"Then let's know more about each other. Hmm. What's your favorite color?"

"What's yours?"

"Hey! I asked you first!"

"Pink," Lucy replies.

"Pfft red is so much better than pink!" Natsu states.

Lucy laughs a little out loud. "Nobody asked for your opinion, idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Course you're not. You're a stupid idiot," Lucy replies, deciding to play with his mind a little.

"Hey! That's rude! Weirdo! Stupid weirdo!"

"I think mine is better, stupid idiot Natsu."

"By the way, do you even have a name?" He messages, and Lucy mentally face palms.

"No I don't have a name," she says, deciding to mess with him for a bit.

"That's a lie!"

"How would you know?"

"Err... Ugh, let's talk about something else. So what school do you go to?" He asks.

"That's none of your business," she replies, not wanting him to know that she goes to a private school. What if he thinks she's spoiled? Or finds out she's the Heartfilia heiress and takes advantage of her?

"I go to Fairy Tail High!" He types.

"I know. Your school keeps calling my number to inform me you're absent! Why on earth would you give them a random number?!"

"I dunno. I wonder why myself!" He types, and Lucy is beyond pissed.

Opening the doors to her room, she enters and lies down on her bed, kicking off her shoes to the other side of the room, not caring about anything in the world.

Even if Natsu is making her blood boil, she still continues to text and talk to him. Normal people would've blocked the number, but she decides to talk to him. She wonders why...

"Well how's Magnolia like?" She wonders, asking him over text.

"It's great! In the springtime there's a cherry blossom festival with these really cool cherry blossom trees. And in the summer it's awesome! You should visit me!"

"Visit you? I don't even know you," she types back.

"Well how's Acalypha like?" He wonders.

Lucy laughs. Acalypha?

"Quiet," she replies.

"Magnolia is loud!" Natsu types.

"Well, how are your friends or something?"

"There's Erza who's like a female demon. Then there's that stupid stripper who everyone thinks is my best friend, but WE ARE NOTHING CLOSE TO FRIENDS! Then there's the Strauss sisters, Lisanna and Mira, along with their brother Elfman, and we all go to Fairy Tail High. We're all like a family, ya know? And my family is awesome too, besides my stupid cousin Gajeel. But Wendy's my little sister and I'm sure you'll love her. OOHHH my father Igneel is the best, ya know? And my mom Grandine who's a neat freak. YOU SHOULD VISIT ME!" He types.

Lucy reads this paragraph he sent her, and she feels herself tear up a little.

That life he has must be nice, she thinks, compared to her life. She's an heiress, like, what's the best that could happen to her? All she wanted is a perfect family and that's exactly what Natsu has.

Her mother was dead. Her father could care less about her. Living in a castle-like mansion was great and all, but it felt empty. But of course, she doesn't tell any of that to her new friend.

Friend?

Since when did she consider Natsu to be her friend?

"That must be nice," she replies, after a while of silence.

"What about you, weirdo? What's your life like?" He asks, through text.

Letting out a laugh, Lucy types back. "It's great I guess. My best friend Levy is basically a bookworm, and my friend Cana is great at predicting fortunes. She's kind of an alcoholic though, haha. But uhh, I live with my father and he's um, he's good. I mean, he's always throwing big parties and uh yeah, haha," she replies, and hope he doesn't ask about her mother.

"I love parties!"

Lucy laughs a little out loud, thinking how it'd be if someone like him entered one of father's parties by mistake. By party, she's assuming he means those high school normal parties you see in the movies. Full of couples dancing and someone getting wasted.

But here, parties are different. In Acalypha, parties are mostly balls hosted by someone rich. Cana's the daughter of a wine company, and Levy's the daughter of a publishing company. Every family is part of a company here in Acalypha, but compared to Lucy, Cana and Levy are nothing major. Their parents may owe a wine or publishing company, but the Heartfilia railroads are impressive.

"I'm sure you do," she replied back, unsure of what to say.

Night was falling, and it was getting dark outside. Deciding to start her winter break homework, she opens her textbooks, and tosses her phone lightly aside.

She can hear the vibrating sounds of the texts sent by Natsu, but she decides she'll deal with him later.

Right now she has work to do.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED THIS STORY! Your reviews made me so happy, I love you guys! If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to leave it in the review box. THANK YOU! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidentally in Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Groaning in her sleep, Lucy feels her phone vibrating under the pillow. It is officially Christmas, so what could this person possibly want? Looking at the caller I.D., she sees Natsu's name, and decides to leave it alone. Besides, his calls are never really important anyways. They're usually made of some ridiculous pranks or homework help. Nothing much to worry about, so no need to answer so quick.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Again, the buzzing from her phone vibrating.

Finally getting out of bed, she sits up straight as she brings the phone to her ears. "Hello?" She asks, lazily.

"Hello, I have the results to your pregnancy test. You might want to sit down to listen to this," the voice says. She looks at the caller I.D. Natsu Dragneel. This idiot.

Prank calls mean you block that person's number. It's common sense.

"Natsu, your pranks are lame. I swear, they get lamer every time."

"Sorry miss, this isn't a prank call."

"Oh yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

Lucy hangs up, and snuggles back in with her blanket, deciding not to bother. His prank calls will never work.

Two seconds later, her phone rings again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!" She shouts into the phone, seeing Natsu's name on the caller I.D.

"My refrigerator is running!" She hears Natsu's voice shout over the phone.

She's not sure if this is a prank call, but it probably is. Besides, he's the only person who uses refrigerator jokes.

"Ask Santa for a new one," she says.

"HELP! MY REFRIGERATOR IS RUNNING! CATCH IT!"

"YOUR FREAKING JOKES ARE LAME. I NEED MY SLEEP IN PEACE!" Lucy shouts, shoving her phone back under her pillow as she cuddles with her stuffed animals and tries going back to sleep.

But before she fell asleep, if you look closer, there is a faint smile on her lips. Because unknowingly to her, slowly she is getting used to Natsu's failed jokes attempts and his ridiculous humor. Slowly she is letting him into her life.

A few hours later, Lucy finally wakes up and opening her curtains, she feels the sun in her face. It's officially Christmas, and getting dressed up, she heads downstairs, phone in hand.

Her phone rings, and she looks at the caller I.D.

Natsu Dragneel.

"Hello?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS WEIRDO!"

"I'm not weird, stupid!"

"That's not the answer. You're supposed to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS NATSU THE GREAT! Okay? Let's try that again. MERRY CHRISTMAS WEIRDO!" Natsu says, speaking into the phone.

Lucy sighs. "Merry Christmas Natsu the great," she says with a monotone.

"Ehh close enough. We'll work on your tone quality later," she hears Natsu say.

Laughing, they hang up and a smile slowly creeps on to Lucy's lips.

Because Natsu may be an idiot but he knew how to make her laugh. Even if he was doing it unconsciously.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Miss Lucy!"

"Merry Christmas ma'am!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Lucy says, greeting each and every maid and servant. Honestly she was getting tired of all the Christmas greetings, but then again, it's nice to hear.

Looking at her phone screen, she wonders if Natsu will text her. But then again, what are the odds? From what he described about his family,he's probably spending time with his family.

Walking to her father's study, she knocks on the door, before hearing a voice call out to her.

"Come in."

"Merry Christmas, father," she says in a small voice.

"You too."

"I-I will take my leave now," she says, and exits the study. Making her way to the living room, she sees a bunch of gifts stacked under the tree, most addressed to her.

Ripping everything open, she sees a bunch of jewelry, which she's thankful for. Most are from her servants, and some are from her friends.

Every year it's the same thing over and over again.

Christmas was great, just great.

"There's a dinner party at 8:00 pm, Princess," her maid Virgo says, and Lucy nods.

"Thanks Virgo."

* * *

"So how's your Christmas going?" Natsu texts her.

"Oh it's nice," Lucy replies. "Yours?"

"It's great!" Natsu texts. "There's so much food and my friends are pissing me off but I love them nevertheless. My lil sis Wendy is having a great time too, and my family is awesome. We baked some cookies together but I ate half the cookie dough container and I got in trouble. But stupid Gajeel decided to play with screws and he unscrewed a door, and I accidentally kicked it in the fire. Now we have no door. Aw man!"

Lucy laughs at that text. Unscrew a door? That's funny.

To her, this seems like the perfect family. One you get in those movies. Something she's always wanted.

"Told ya you were stupid," she types, teasing him.

"I'm not stupid, how dare you!"

"Haha, anyways, what's your address?" She asks.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She thinks about it for a moment before she finally agrees. Besides, he's a legit student, thanks to all the calls from his school, and he seems harmless. Right?

"1234 Strawberry street. Clearview Ct., Acalypha 10099," Lucy types.

"2468 Forest Hills, Magnolia 27890."

Satisfied with the text, Lucy heads out with her money, and heads straight to the mall.

Never in her life did she ever think she'd be doing this, but look where that's for her.

* * *

There is no way this is happening.

First he ruins her life. Then she helps him with his homework. Like who helps a stranger with homework? And then lastly, she's buying him a very late Christmas gift.

What?

Well, it's just to pass time, she tells herself. It's not like she's actually buying him a gift because she wants to. It's just to pass time. Yeah, that's it, she decides.

Besides, her friends are with their family. So of course she's shopping to pass time.

Yeah. That's it. That's exactly what she's doing,she tells herself.

Passing through stores and stores, she looks through a bunch of gift sets, before deciding that they're boring.

Looking through the men's section, she sees a pair of socks with unicorns and rainbows covering all over it. Smirking to herself, she takes them and buys a pair.

Happily walking out the door of the store, she looks for more.

Entering the next store, she decides to buy a pair of boxers with hearts all over them.

"What size boxers do you wear?" She texts him, before getting a reply.

Buying the gift, she walks out of the store, happily in wonderland.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, she takes out a pen and a piece of paper.

 _To Natsu:_

 _You're the biggest idiot known in history, but you keep me entertained. I hope you like your gift. They remind me of you. Have a late Christmas!_

 _-Weirdo._

* * *

Getting all dolled up in makeup and a cute red Christmas dress, Lucy looks at herself in the mirror before smiling.

"So what's your bikini size?" Natsu texts, before she replies back, not bothering to question why.

Grabbing a purse, she heads out to the ballroom, and waves hello to all the people who's friends with her father.

"Nice to meet you," she says, as they bow down and kiss her hand.

How she wishes to be somewhere else.

"How's Christmas goin?" Natsu texts.

"I'm at a party hosted by father, haha."

"OOHH CAN I COME?!"

Lucy snickers. "Sure, hijack a plane and come to Acalypha."

"Aw man, that's mad work!"

Lucy laughs, reading the text. "Whatever ~"

How did she become friends with someone like him, over text?

* * *

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you all so much for favoriting/following/reviewing this story. Leave a review once again to tell me what you think. Any ideas are appreciated, thanks all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidentally in Love**

 **Chapter 4**

Sitting in the diner room, she slowly eats the plate of chocolate croissants, checking her phone every now and then. It's officially the day after Christmas, and surely her gift must have arrived. After all, Magnolia isn't even that far away.

Smiling to herself, she remembers getting him a pair of boxers with a bunch of girly hearts, and a pair of socks with unicorns and rainbows. She can only imagine what his face must be like.

Hearing her maids whisper among themselves, she decides to eavesdrop, since there was nothing really better to do.

 _"A mysterious package arrived this morning, should we tell The Lord?"_

 _"It's addressed to a person named Weirdo. Who could that be?"_

 _"Odd... Perhaps they gave it to the wrong address?"_

 _"So what should we do?"_

A packaged addressed to weirdo? Could it be...?

Shaking her head to avoid high hopes, Lucy walks over to them.

"Hey uh I can give the package to my father if you want," she says, and they all nod.

"Of course, Miss Lucy," one if the maids say, leading her to the gift.

Picking up the box, Lucy thanks them, and instead, heads to her room. Opening the box, she sees a poorly wrapped gift inside.

First of all, it's wrapped in newspaper.

Second of all, it's poorly wrapped, and she can see bits popping out.

Third of all, it doesn't even look like a legit gift. Is this a prank?!

Opening the newspaper, she sees another box, which she also opens.

Opening that box, she sees a smaller box inside, which she opens.

Then the more boxes she open, the more boxes she sees.

And now there are at least 10 boxes lying on the floor.

What?!

Annoyed and frustrated, she continues opening box after box, before realizing how stupid she is. Laughing out loud, she feels silly and just continues laughing.

"So how do you like your gift?" Lucy texts Natsu.

She just knows this gift is from him. Because who else will do something as stupid but hilarious as him?

"I DON'T WEAR HEART GIRLY STUFF!" Natsu texts, as Lucy burst out laughing. If only she can see his red face right now.

"Oh really? I didn't know," Lucy replies, acting innocent while laughing with tears streaming down her face.

"I opened it and stupid Gajeel was with me and now he won't stop callin me names! Weirdo! How could you do this to me?!" Natsu texts, as Lucy continues laughing.

"At least I got you something~"

"Hey I got you something too!"

"Boxes. Lots and lots of boxes inside another box."

"Better than your gift!"

"Says who?"

"Me, of course," Natsu replies through text.

Lucy laughs. Opening another box, she sees an even smaller box inside. Where does he get all this?

Finally, seeing the boxes reach the length of 1cm, she opens that one last box, before seeing a tiny, folded piece of note inside.

She takes the note out, and sees that it's written in post-it. Giggling a little, she unfolds the small note paper.

 _To Weirdo:_

 _Merry Christmas! I hope you like my gift. You're the weirdest person I know, but you're kinda cool, unlike that bastard Gray. Have fun, loser!_

Lucy blinks, before giggling to herself, deciding she is going to keep the boxes and that short, sweet, and annoying note, she let's out a sigh, as well as a smile.

How did life turn out to be like this?

* * *

"WEIRDO!"

Her phone buzzes, and she looks at the text.

"LOSER!" She types back, as she continues to do her homework. Winter break was ending soon, and she needs to hurry and get her homework done.

"I'm not a loser, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, loner!"

"I'm not a loner!

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"ARGH, you're annoying me!" Lucy types, before looking over at her trigonometry homework.

"I just wanted to ask if you have facebook. No need to be so rude!" Natsu replies.

"Are you a stalker?" Lucy asks.

"Of course not!"

"How do I know you're not some pedophile?" Lucy types.

"I'm a student in Fairy Tail High! Of course I'm not creepy!" He replies.

"By the way, if you're going to use my phone as your parent/guardian's phone number for the school, please stop cutting class so my phone doesn't get another lousy voicemail from your stinkin school! OR BETTER YET CHANGE THE NUMBER!" She types, still mad.

"Aw come on weirdo, be a good citizen."

"Good citizen?! Says the person who lied to his school about his parents' number by using a stranger's number!"

"You're not a stranger! You're a weirdo!"

"ARGH. You're annoying!" Lucy types, having the urge to throw her phone out the window.

Walking out the door of her room, she decides to take a quick walk and maybe get some coffee in the nearest coffee corner.

However, just as she was about to walk out, she sees a mysterious untouched package wrapped in aluminum foil, addressed to "Weirdo."

Ah, Natsu.

First newspapers. Now aluminum foil. Either he's broke and can't afford wrapping paper or he's just plain lazy. Or his eyesight is so poor he can't tell the difference between actual wrapping paper and newspaper/aluminum foil.

Picking up the aluminum foil she carries it inside her room, forgetting all about her coffee.

Why does she bother wrapping his gift in such nice paper when all she's going to get is waste paper wrappings?

Opening the aluminum foil curiously, she sees a yellow cloth-like item folded into a tiny cube, tightened by a rubber band, inside a zip-lock bag. Curious, she takes it out of the zip lock bag.

Then she removes the rubber band.

A yellow bikini.

With spongebob figures all over it.

With many creases from the rubber band.

That's nice.

How nice.

She decides she will never in her life buy an actual nice gift for Natsu. Not that she did anyways.

Just never.

* * *

"So weirdo, do you have Facebook?" Natsu texts, and Lucy sighs.

Not sure if she should give it to him yet. After all, she's only known him for a short while.

"Maybe~" she types back, with a smile evident on her face.

"Please?" He types.

Lucy sighs, sitting on her bed, unsure of what to say. Then again, it can't hurt because she knows he's a real person since his school called multiple times, and she's seen his profile before due to her dad and his secret access.

Finally deciding that it's not harmful, she decides to agree.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"So is your name Luigi or Fartfilia?"

"NEITHER! CAN'T YOU READ?!" Lucy types back, happiness all gone, and replaced with rage.

"Then why would you name yourself Luigi Fartfilia?"

"It's LUCY HEARTFILIA. Argh you know what, you're stupider than a rock! How are you even in high school?!" She texts.

"You're just jealous I'm a genius!"

"Uh huh, I totally am," she types, with sarcasm.

"AHA I KNEW YOU WERE JEALOUS!"

"...I was being sarcastic..."

Rereading the texts over, Lucy can't help but laugh out loud. He may be a dense idiot, but he was funny. Very entertaining. Somehow she decided that he was a friend, and somehow he holds a special place in her heart, even if she didn't meet him in real life yet.

But these few days were the best she's ever had, and she hates to admit it, but she occasionally checks her phone to see if she has any notifications from that dense idiot.

"By the way Natsu, aluminum foil and zip lock bags are for sandwiches, get your brain checked."

"Bikinis start with B. Butter start with B. Butter is used for sandwiches, so bikinis and sandwiches are pretty much the same thing. Except their non eat-able sandwiches," Natsu says through text.

Mentally face palming, Lucy decides to let him dream his own fantasy.

"Leave me alone," she whines, through text.

"You better accept my friend request!"

"As if I'll do such a thing!"

"HEY!"

"Okay, fine, I will, gosh!"

"You better!"

* * *

Later that night, scrolling through her phone, Lucy decides to do some stalking with her best friends Levy and Cana.

"So he goes to Fairy Tail Academy...hmm," Levy says, rubbing her chin.

"Damn that's a public school. I feel rich now, going to a private school," Cana says, taking a swing of her wine.

"We live in Acalypha. Of course we're rich," Levy says, with a roll of her eyes.

Lucy laughs. "Guys look. I got an email from the principal," she says seriously.

"Is it about some trip? I deleted it before I read it. Figured I'll find out eventually so why read?" Cana says, with a shrug.

Levy sighs. "I got the same email too. Let's read this..." She says.

 _Dear students of Acalypha High,_

 _I hope you are enjoying your winter break. As you all know, each year we have a school trip where we will stay for approximately a week. This year we will be staying at Magnolia, where we will stay at a hotel with a roommate assigned. Below is a document attached with what you will need to bring on this trip. Please have it filled out as soon as possible. We will be collecting it the day you guys return. Have a safe winter break!_

 _-Principal_

"So who's your roommate guys?" Levy asks.

"Unfortunately you," Cana says. "Joking~ Love you Levs."

Lucy laughs. "I'm with Yukino!"

"Wait, isn't Fairy Tail High in Magnolia?" Cana says, pointing at a profile picture of Natsu.

Lucy laughs.

"This should be fun!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I was on vacation with my family so I couldn't update. But now I'm back and I'll be more active from now on. I hope you guys are enjoying your summer! Leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidentally in Love**

 **Chapter 5**

"L-Lucy, uh Miss Lucy Heartfilia, um it's a pleasure to meet you!" A girl says with nervousness.

Lucy stares blankly, as she looks at that girl with short white hair and a petite figure.

"Uh hey... No need to be so formal, uh..." Lucy trails off, unsure of what to call the girl.

"I'm Yukino! We're roommates!"

Lucy's face light up. "Oh okay. So do you want to sit together on the bus?"

"Sure!"

Smiling at herself, Lucy is glad her roommate isn't mean or some kind of slob. Then again, this is an elite school for the rich, so being a slob isn't a choice here.

Looking at her phone, she sees several unread messages from Natsu, as she scrolls through them all. Seeing they're all a bunch of useless questions, she decides to give him a piece of her mind. After all, he's disturbing her peace.

The bus took a couple hours, and by the time they arrived in Magnolia it was already noon. Grabbing her suitcase, she and Yukino exit the bus, and enter the hotel room.

After a series of lectures by the teachers in charge, they are separated into roommates, and are handed keys to their designated hotel room. Deciding to take a break, Lucy lie on her bed, and take out her phone.

38 unread messages.

All from Natsu.

"LUCYYYYY" He texts.

"Lucy."

"Lucy."

"Lucy."

"Heartfilia."

"Where are you?"

"Hello?"

Amd the list goes on. Sighing, her fingers run across the keyboard, and types a simple hello.

"Where have you been? I thought you died!" He replies.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"But school is borinnnnggggg. I'd rather talk to you!"

"Well I was busy."

"With what?"

"School trip."

"To where? By the way I live in Magnolia!"

"I'm not telling you, it's a secret."

Natsu sends a bunch of sad faced emojis, and Lucy can't help but let out a laugh.

":)" She replies with a smiley face of her own.

":'(" he types back.

Looking at the time and deciding that it's time for lunch, she shoves her phone into her jeans, and stands up.

"Let's go Yukino, it's lunch time!"

* * *

"So we're invited to a masquerade ball?" Lucy asks, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yup! There's two we're invited to. Sabertooth Academy and Fairy Tail Academy!" Yukino squeals, as Lucy too, start screaming.

Sitting on their beds, the two girls giggle at each other's expressions.

"Well I'm going to Fairy Tail Academy. I hear it's nice," Lucy laughs, and Yukino smiles.

"I have a friend that goes to Sabertooth Academy. I might go there and check it out," Yukino says, and Lucy smiles.

"Well if we're not going to spend the day together then let's make it up by looking for outfits!" Lucy says excitedly. Yukino laughs. "Sure!"

She isn't sure how this happened, but somehow she's grown quite attached to this girl, even though they've only talked today.

Walking outside their hotel room, the two giggling girls look for the ballroom.

Here's the benefits of being in Acalypha Academy. Since they go to an all-girls elite private school for the rich, they get lots of benefits. Such as this for example.

Since they're invited to the masquerade ball, there is a ballroom where the earliest girls get to choose their gowns and masks first. There is plenty for everyone, and the good thing is that each and every gown is different, with their own designs.

Walking into the ballroom, there is about 10 other girls trying on dresses and masks.

Deciding she didn't want the leftovers, Lucy enters and looks around, seeing if any catches her eye.

Her phone buzzed.

"Ughhhh I have to go to some lame masquerade party in school. Wish you're here with me :(" Natsu types, and Lucy smiles. Unknowingly to him, she will be at the party, and hopefully she meets him in person for the first time. She wonders how he's like in the real world. Is he the same?

"Deal with it! Besides, you never know. I might magically get sucked into an UFO and the aliens might drop me off at your school," she replies, a smile forming at her lips.

"Aliens aren't real! They're just what uneducated people mistaken for elves!"

"Elves aren't real!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do they say there's a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow? If they're not from elves then who's it from?" Natsu replies.

Lucy sighs, before typing up a response. "Those aren't elves, they're leprechauns!"

"That's not a word! You made that up!"

"Search it is yourself, ugh! Now shut up, I need to plan my escape from the alien planet," she says, half annoyed but mostly amused.

"Nooooooo don't gooooo. That bastard Gray is annoying me and I need you Luceeee!"

"Good luck!"

Laughing, Lucy shoves her phone away, before grabbing the blue ruffles dress along with the sparkly mask to the checkout counter where a teacher was standing.

Taking the dress back to her hotel room, she decides to put it away and do some sightseeing in Magnolia.

* * *

It is 3:00 in the afternoon, and Lucy Heartfilia decides to take a walk through the park, as she sees a school in sight.

It was a pretty big school, but not as big as hers, which was to be expected since hers is a private school. Looking at the banners, she realizes that this is Fairy Tail Academy, and takes a look around.

She doesn't want to get too close, because she doesn't want anyone to think she's ditching class. After all, she's here on a trip, and she's allowed to follow the tour guides provided by the school to show her around Magnolia with a small group, but she prefers not to.

Walking around the school, she sees a cute restaurant that's labeled Strauss Café. Stepping inside, she is welcomed by a strong coffee aroma, and inhaling deeply, she let's out a smile.

She takes a seat.

"Hi I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. How may I help you- wait! Y-you're... A-are you by any chances named Lucy?" The waitress asks, and Lucy nods.

"Uh yeah..."

How does this waitress know her name?

Then thinking again, maybe they recognize her face, as the heir of the Heartfilia company. Lucky Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

Once again, Lucy nods. The waitress squeals, and starts jumping up and down, as Lucy sits there, and sighs.

"I heard so much about you!" The waitress screams, and takes a seat in the emoty booth next to her. "You look prettier in person!"

Lucy laughs. "You're pretty too!"

"Oh but still. Natsu just won't stop talking about you! Ah, you guys are soooooo cute!" The waitress squeals.

Natsu? What?

"Wait what are you talking about?" Lucy asks, with caution.

"Natsu Dragneel. He goes to the same school as my sister Lisanna. They're friends, and almost everyday him and his friends stop by. So when we heard Natsu was texting some girl, we got excited, because who knew he could get a girlfriend?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're NOT dating! We're JUST friends. Nothing more, everything less!" She says, waving her hands around.

"Ah, but someday you guys will be sitting in a hotel room, making lov-"

"No! No, no, no!" Lucy shouts, waving her hands around, and fighting a blush that's slowly making way up her cheeks.

"Well, whatever you say~ Him and his friends are going to be here in half an hour. Do you want to meet him?"

Lucy laughs. "I'm actually attending the ball held by his school, but it can't hurt meeting him beforehand, right?"

The waitress laughs. "Come with me Lucy, to the kitchen. We're gonna get you all dolled up and surprise him."

Protesting, Mira ignores her shouts as she drags Lucy by her wrists to the kitchen, where it's only for staffs.

Lucy sighs. Never would she have thought this was going to happen.

* * *

Lucy sighs, as the waitress known as Mirajane finally finishes curling Lucy's hair and doing her makeup.

Hearing loud chatter outside, her ears pick up as she listens to two idiots throwing insults back and forth.

"Oh, that must be Natsu and Gray! They're here!" Mirajane claps.

"Uh Mirajane, what am I supposed to do?" Lucy asks, nervous.

"Call me Mira. And simple. I'll push you out the door and the rest is up to you!" The waitress laughs.

Lucy gulps, hoping not to get involved in the fight currently taking place, as she steps out the kitchen door. Then she sees him.

Pink hair.

Natsu Dragneel.

Exactly like how it is in the photos on facebook.

"Hah, loser, getting a D- on his history test!" A naked man says, and Lucy decides he must be Gray.

"It wasn't my fault I fell asleep halfway!"

"Dumbass!"'

"Shut the hell up, stripper!"

A redhead girl steps into the scene. Clearing her throat,the two boys freeze,and smile innocently.

"We're just having a friendly discussion!" Natsu squeaks.

"A-aye!"

Finding this completely hilarious, Lucy burst out in a fit of giggles, as the trio looks at her. Now Lucy regrets making a sound.

"S-sorry!" She laughs nervously. "I just kinda find this funny."

"HEY I KNOW YOU!" Natsu Dragneel shouts, pointing at her.

His arm gets slapped by the redhead. "Don't do that, it's rude."

"LUIGI FARTFILIA!" Natsu shouts, as Lucy slams her head into the wall. "ITS LUCY HEARTFILIA, STUPID!"

"Since when did you change your name?!"

"SINCE NEVER!"

Tackling her into a hug, Lucy falls backward into the soft cushioned chairs of the booth, as she slowly hugs him back, unsure of what she's doing. She doesn't hug often, so it's a bit awkward when he pulls her to his chest.

"So aliens do exist..." Natsu says, keeping her in his tight embrace.

"Yes, totally," Lucy says sarcastically, before pushing him off.

"Damn so he wasn't lying about you," a naked man says. "I'm Gray Fullbusfer by the way. Natsu talks about you often," he says,extending out his hand.

She shakes his hand and laughs. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Erza Scarlet. If Natsu hurts you by any chance feel free to let me know and I'll hammer his skull into the ground," the redhead says, and Lucy laughs. "I don't think that's necessary..."

"There's usually more of us but Juvia has swim meet, Lisanna is helping a teacher for extra credit and Gajeel said he's taking a shrimp for a walk..." Natsu says.

"A shrimp...?"

"I dunno, that's what he said!" Natsu tells her, and Lucy laughs.

"So what school do you go to?" Gray asks.

"Acalypha Academy. But we're here on a school trip for approximately a week," Lucy says.

"D-do y-you by any chance...err k-know someone n-names J-Jellal?" Erza asks, her face starting to turn the same color as her hair.

"Jellal Fernandez?"

Shakily nodding her head, Lucy smirks. "You liiike him don't cha?" She says,wiggling her eyebrows.

"W-what? I-I don't know what y-you're talking about?"

"It's kinda obvious they like each other. You don't even need to ask," Gray whispers from across the table.

Lucy laughs. "Acalypha Academy is an all girls school."

"Jellal lives in Acalypha, but Erza doesn't know where. They were childhood friends," Natsu says.

"Well Acalypha is a large town with small population, so if I see him I'll tell him you said hi," Lucy says.

"Why small population?" Asks Gray.

"It's um the buildings are all for the rich and they take up a lot of space. So it's a large town with small population," Lucy says, unsure of how to explain it.

"You seem cool, wanna hang out during the week you have in Magnolia?" Gray asks.

"Sure!"

Exchanging phone numbers with Gray and Erza, Lucy smiles to herself as she didn't expect to make friends during the one week she has in Magnolia.

* * *

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you for those who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I really appreciate it, and I love reading each and every review. If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to leave a review, haha.**

 **Thanks for your support! :)**


End file.
